Distant Worlds
by Satou Asahira
Summary: The Shadow Lord has posed a constant threat to Vana'diel. One man is selected to lead a strike team to assassinate him. He has a strange dream before he sets out where he meets his doppelganger from a distant world and makes things a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1 Echoes of a Distant World

_ You'll have to let her go._

Let who go?

_The one you will come to hold most dear._

If she's the one I hold most dear, why would I let her go?

_She is not what she seems_.

I don't understand. Why are you telling me this? Who are you?

_Mar__ona._

What?

_My name. It's-_

"Rojiel!" The familiar voice shattered the dream. "Rojiel! Wake up!"

He groaned. "Sufhi...Let me sleep for 5 more minutes..." His mind was already drifting back to unconsciousness when she lightly hit him with her fist. Sufhi and Rojiel had been partners for a long time. They met when Rojiel was searching for a mysterious mirror a year ago in Jeuno. Rojiel was a Hume with a taste for adventure and his Mithra companion gladly followed him wherever he went. Sufhi hit him again. A bit harder this time. "Ok! Ok! I'm getting up now, happy?" he said and sat up. She was looking at him, waiting for him to actually get out of bed with her tail twitching contentedly.

"Morning Sunshine," she said with a smile on her lips. "Come on, get up."

"I _am _up."

"Get out of bed," she said and moved aside so he could get up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He looked like he was ready to go back to sleep any second. "We don't have all day you know. We have an audience with the king." He grumbled in response. "And make sure wear something nice this time. Just because women like your open-chested shirt doesn't mean the king will."

"Yeah, ok. Just get out of my room so I can change," Rojiel said with an irritated tone. Sufhi knew he was still tired and dismissed it without taking any personal offense. She walked outside the room and close the door behind her. Her nose caught the smell of Kupiro preparing breakfast so she went into the kitchen to see.

"Mmm. That smells delicious Kupiro. Want any help?" Kupiro was the Moogle who looked after Rojiel's house. The Mog House Management Union(MHMU) sends Moogles to certified adventurers to look after their homes while they journey around Vana'diel. Kupiro was Rojiel's friend beyond that. They've had their fair share of adventures together. Right now, Kupiro was busy making breakfast for the three of them.

"Thank you, kupo! It's a little difficult to prepare breakfast for Master Rojiel and I with my little arms. Do you think you could scramble these eggs while I go wake Master?"

"I already woke him up," Sufhi replied. "But I'll be glad to help." Kupiro laughed.

"Knowing Master, he probably went back to sleep right after you left, kupo." Kupiro was about to fly to Rojiel's room when he entered the room.

"Not this time," Rojiel said. "Good morning, Kupiro." He was wearing a white dress shirt buttoned up to the top with black dress pants and black dress shoes. And of course, his sunglasses. He straightened his cuffs and looked up. "It's not much but better than my usual stuff, right Sufhi?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He did look really good. She felt her face start to flush. "Lose the shades," she said with downcast eyes.

He noticed her face and took off the glasses to get a better look at her. "You feeling ok?" he said and leaned close to her. She took an instinctive step backwards. Worry flashed across his face. "Let me feel your temperature." He put his hand on her forehead.

Her heartbeat picked up. _Why...do I feel this way? s_he thought to herself. _Maybe I am coming down with something._ "I..I'm alright." She started to walk away but turned back and smiled. "You look good."

Kupiro shrugged and shook his head. "Breakfast is ready now, kupo."

Rojiel sat down and started digging into the eggs. "This is delicious. Thanks, Kupiro," he said around mouthfuls of food. Sufhi and Kupiro watched in awe at the speed which he devoured his food. He downed a glass of apple juice then slammed it on the table. "Ah! That was great!" He looked at the others seated at the table. "Come on, I thought we were gonna go see the king."

Kupiro looked around. "Wait...me too, kupo?" He was surprised.

"I don't see why not. You are my bestest bat-winged buddy after all, kupo."

Sufhi laughed. "You two are ridiculous," she said and started to eat her food. "This is really good. I'd expect nothing less from an official member of the Cooking Guild." They all washed their dishes in the sink when they were finished.

Kupiro hovered over to the front door and put on his little vest. "We're going to be late, kupo! Come on!"

Rojiel and Sufhi both looked at the clock near the front door. "Oh, shoot!" Rojiel said. "We gotta move!" The three of them bolted out the door and down the street.

"Why didn't you get up earlier, Rojiel?!" Sufhi shouted as they ran.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Rojiel replied. Sufhi tried to punch him but tripped over something as she was running. He grabbed her hand and helped her keep her balance and they continued to dash along the road.

The gate guards in front of Chateau d'Oraguille waved them through easily enough since they had been there many times before. They made it to the entrance hall then stopped to catch their breath.

"I see you're on time for once," Monarlais Halver said with a bit of awe in his voice. Halver M Borel was the king's aide and was entrusted to deal with adventurers that weren't high ranking in the army. Rojiel and Sufhi were in the highest rank an adventurer could attain and were well acquainted with Halver.

"Hey, it's not like...this is the...first time ever," Rojiel said, sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. He grabbed his stomach in pain. "Oh, man. I shouldn't have did all that running right after breakfast." He looked to see Sufhi struggling to keep her food down too. "Wh-Where's Kupiro?" He felt a tapping on his forehead.

"Up here, Master," Kupiro said. "Thanks for letting me ride on your head, kupo."

"What the?!" Rojiel exclaimed. "I almost died! That's no fair!"

"Are these the people we have to work with?" a voice from behind them said. Two Elvaan walked into the room. One was a girl dressed in healer's robes and the other, a male, was clearly a fighter.

Rojiel looked at them. _I know these people...I've never met them but I know them somehow. These people are... _He saw two more people people behind them, standing in a corner. Both were Humes like Rojiel. One was a young girl with blond hair and a light green dress. The other was an older boy dressed strangely. He had tan pants with many pockets on the sides, and a short-sleeved shirt with pictures and writing on it. Two silver circles covered his ears with a thread connecting them behind his head. He held one hand against his head and tapped his foot. The boy had a look of pain on his face as he looked at the Elvaan.

_Hello Rojiel,_ a voice seemed to echo in his mind when the girl looked at him. It was the sweet, angelic voice from his dream. He wondered what she was doing here. _It's nice to see you again. You look well._

"What are you doing here, Marona?" he asked. Everyone in the room looked at him curiously. He didn't notice.

_The others can't see or hear me. I can read your thoughts so you don't have to speak aloud._

_Who are you? What do you mean they can't see or hear you?_

_I am...a guardian angel of sorts. I try to guide you when I can._

_Who's that boy?_

_ Do you believe in parallel worlds, Rojiel? There are more worlds than just Vana'diel and there are more yous living in those worlds. This boy is one of those yous. And I will give you the same adv__ice I gave him a long time ago: be prepared to let her go._

The boy looked Rojiel in the eyes. His eyes showed tremendous sadness. And then, they both vanished. Rojiel suddenly became aware of the gaze of the other inhabitants of the room. "Oh, uh," he said and started to get to his feet. "I kinda zoned out there for a minute, huh?" _Parallel worlds...? That boy was me? _He looked at the two Elvaan and again felt that sense of deja vu. _Did that me know these people too?_

The fighter grunted. "These people don't seem so reliable." He sized up Rojiel. "A real warrior would keep his weapon on him at all times. I don't want to be paired with an amateur like you."

Rojiel returned his gaze. "Actually, I'm a corsair," he said evenly. "And who's to say I'm not prepared for a fight?" He pulled a card from his left sleeve with a quick sleight of hand and a pair of dice from his right. "'Equipped for all occasions' is our motto."

No one moved. The two men stood and faced each other from across the room, unblinking.

The fighter put his hand out. "Ralak."

Rojiel made the dice and card disappear and shook Ralak's hand. "I'm Rojiel," he said and motioned towards his friends. "These are my partners, Sufhi and Kupiro." Sufhi bowed slightly and Kupiro waved. He looked behind Ralak at the girl.

"Her name is Arendaerta. She's kind of shy around new people," Ralak said.

The door to the audience chamber opened just then. "The king will see you now," said one of the Templar Knights stationed outside the door. The group exchanged glances then went in.

Chapter 1: Echoes of a Distant World - End


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding With the Distant World

This was hardly the first time they had seen the king but Sufhi was still in awe of all the ornaments that decorated the audience chamber. Exotic plants lined the red carpet that stretched from the door all the way to the throne. Portraits of royalty both dead and living hung on the walls. A grand crystal chandelier overhead provided lighting for the room.

The king sat on a golden throne. "Greetings, adventurers," he said when they had entered. The group knelt before him on one knee. "And a special welcome to the envoy sent by our friends in the Federation of Windurst."

"I am grateful for Your Majesty's hospitality," Arendaerta said and bowed her head.

"Let me be brief," the king began. "Through the jointed efforts of our great nations, and with the assistance of the Duchy of Jeuno, we have made significant progress in ridding Vana'diel of the Beastman Confederacy. We have decided it's time to start a large-scale attack on their stronghold in the north. All of you here will travel through Ranguemont Pass to Beaucedine Glacier. You will meet with an envoy from Bastok who has been gathering intelligence. He will guide you through Xarcabard to Castle Zvahl. You are then to infiltrate the castle and assassinate the leader of the Beastmen, the Shadow Lord." He paused and drank from a glass of water. "These are your orders. You will each be given an allowance of one hundred thousand gil and three hours to get ready. I will appoint Rojiel as leader of the expedition."

Rojiel jumped to his feet. "Oh, sweet!" He felt sudden pain in his side from Sufhi's fist. "Ow! Oh, er," he bowed deeply. "Your Majesty's trust honors me. I won't let you down." He turned to leave and the rest of the group followed. The king's chuckling could be heard as they left the audience chamber.

"Hear that?" Sufhi asked. "He probably thinks you're a joke."

"Come on," Rojiel said. "He's laughing with me, not at me." A soldier met them in the entrance hall and distributed pouches with money from the king. Rojiel was given two. They thanked the soldier and left.

When they were outside, Ralak grabbed Rojiel by his collar. "Why would anyone in his right mind make this rogue leader?!"

"Geez, jealous much?" Rojiel replied. "Obviously the king trusts us. Take it up with His Majesty if you got a problem with that." Ralak let go of him and walked away. Rojiel fixed his shirt. "Man, what's up with that guy?"

Arendaerta started after Ralak but paused. "He really is a good person. You just have to get to know him." With that, she left.

"She must be a saint to find the good in that guy," Rojiel said.

"Or an idiot," Sufhi said.

"Ha! Good one," Rojiel gave her a high five. He noticed Kupiro flying off towards the Mog House. "Hey! Wait up!" He chased after him with Sufhi.

"Where are you going, Kupiro?" Sufhi asked when they caught up to him. "Didn't you hear the king? We only have three hours to get ready."

Kupiro looked a little surprised. "Me too, kupo?"

Rojiel grinned. "Where would I be without my bestest bat-winged buddy?" Rojiel tossed him a sack of coins. "Besides, all that extra cash was weighing me down."

"Don't forget to dress warm guys," Sufhi said. "I don't want to hear how cold you are because you didn't button up your shirt, Rojiel."

"Yes, Mom," Rojiel said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kupiro laughed. "Alright, let's meet back at the house in a couple of hours." He put his hand out. Sufhi and Kupiro put a had over his. "Don't be late," he said with a smile. They both nodded and smiled back at him. "See you then." They all parted ways to take care of their own errands.

Rojiel decided to walk over to the Auction House. Adventurers from all over sell their wares to the highest bidder and this is more variety than any vendor in the kingdom. It was the perfect place to get supplies for all your adventuring needs.

He had to push his way through the crowds to get to the counter. He had to speak loudly to be heard of the dull roar. "Hey! 20k for a pouch of steel bullets!" The man behind counter nodded and tossed him the pouch. Rojiel caught it and slid the money across the counter. "Got any more?" The man nodded again. "20k?" The man shook his head. "21k?" More head shaking. "25k. I can't go any higher." The man gave him the bullets and Rojiel paid him.

He also bought some food for the trip. He just had to go home to grab his gear and he would be set. There was plenty of time to take a nice nap before they had to leave. The king's order was so sudden and Rojiel was glad he hadn't made any plans for the day.

"I'm home!" Rojiel called when he got home. "Sufhi? Kupiro? Anyone home?" The house was silent. Perfect. He opened up his closet. He always thought back about the rest of the Seagull Phratrie crew when he saw the clothes in his closet. There was a red jacket with frills along the lining and on the cuffs, tight black pants, knee-high brown boots with pointed tips, and brown fingerless gloves. And of course, his stylish three-pointed tricorne. The captain himself had given him these clothes in honor of joining the crew. Piracy was punishable by death in the Empire of Aht Urghan but Rojiel found himself in a battle with the Imperial Guard and wound up on the wrong side of the law. After many trials, Rojiel was accepted as an official member of the crew.

That was a long time ago. Rojiel has since returned to San d'Oria to continue serving the king but still felt a deeper connection with the corsairs than with the warriors he used to train with. Those days in the Empire had been a lot of fun.

He yawned loudly. That was enough reminiscing for now. That couch was sining a sweet siren song and Rojiel was already under its spell. He quickly changed his clothes the sprawled out on the sofa. He pulled his hat over his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed. In his dream, Rojiel was walking the empty streets of San d'Oria. It was so quiet it was a little creepy.

"Well hello there," a voice said from behind him. Rojiel jumped and aimed his gun at the source out of reflex. It was the boy from earlier. He had been sitting on a bench but had recoiled at the sight of Rojiel's gun and fell back. "Ouch..."

Rojiel noticed the boy was not as young as he first thought. He seemed to be in his early 20's. "Sorry about that," Rojiel said and helped the boy up. They sat down next to each other on the bench. "My name is Rojiel."

"I know," the boy replied. He thought for a moment. "Ah, that sounded rude. I'm sorry." The boy hung his head in embarrassment. "My name is Basil."

Rojiel laughed and Basil's face flushed. "No need to be sorry. That's pretty amazing if you know who I am without even meeting me. Maybe my reputation is spreading." He laughed again.

"While I'm sure that's true, this isn't the case with us. Do you believe in parallel worlds?"

"You mean about how there are thousands of other worlds right next to each other, each slightly different?" Basil nodded. "Not really."

"Well, they do exist. Don't tell me the thought didn't occur to you. That I'm from another world."

Rojiel thought about it. It certainly did seem that way. Basil's clothes were different and the letters on his shirt were in a language he had never seen.

"It's Latin." Rojiel started at the sound of Basil's words. "I can hear your thoughts. The language on my shirt is called Latin. 'Momento mori'. It means 'Remember you are mortal.'"

Rojiel regarded Basil with a mixture of awe and suspicion. "Who are you? How are you able to read my mind?"

"You should be able to do it too. Try. Just close your eyes and focus."

Rojiel did as he was told. He focused on Basil's thoughts. After a moment, he heard. "...Momento mori," he breathed.

"Parallel worlds do exist. And each person has a doppelganger in each world. I am you and you are me."

Rojiel laughed. "Lear something new everyday. Then who is Marona?"

"Marona is us too. At least, I think. She seems to have a strange power that brings us together. I can't hear her thoughts though so I can't be sure."

"This is all really interesting." Rojiel said. "Something else has been bothering me though. What are those silver discs over your ears?"

Basil removed on of the discs. "It's an invention in my world. They're called headphones. Listen, you can hear music." He held up it up Rojiel's ear. He could swear he there was a piano being played right next to him if he didn't know any better.

The music stopped and was replaced by a familiar voice. "Rojiel, get up. It's almost time to go! Get up!"

Chapter 2: Bonding With the Distant World - End


	3. Chapter 3 Distant Memories

"Get up!" Sufhi said loudly and punched Rojiel in the gut.

Rojiel woke with a start. "Momento mori!" he shouted incoherently as he fell off of the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Sufhi asked with her eyebrows raised. She gave Rojiel a hand and helped him off the floor. "You must still be half asleep," she said and laughed a little.

"Thanks," Rojiel said when he was on his feet and dusted himself. "That dream was so vivid, I thought it was real." Sufhi looked at him with some concern. A roguish glint sparkled in his eyes that somehow made her uncomfortable.

He suddenly pulled her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry I made you worry," he said in a soft, slightly trembling voice. "Please forgive me, my cute little kitten." They stood there for a few moments. Sufhi was caught completely off guard.

Finally, she pushed him away. "What the hell was that?!" she exclaimed. Her face was bright red. Rojiel burst out laughing. It was then that Kupiro flew in.

"You're awake!" he said. "I thought you would have been sleeping, kupo."

Rojiel's laughter finally died down. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, heheh. Sorry, Sufhi" He chuckled again. "Yeah, I was asleep but Sufhi woke me up." Sufhi stormed over and punched him in the gut again. "Ow! I said I was sorry!" He held his stomach in his arms.

"Aaaanyways," Sufhi said, ignoring Rojiel's moans of pain. "Are you all set to go, Kupiro?"

"Yes! I've finished all my preparations, kupo." He floated over to Rojiel and patted him on the back. "Are you ok, Master?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rojiel said in a strained voice. "Man, Sufhi. Might as well leave your sword at home. Those demons are no match for your fists of fury."

"What was that?" Sufhi asked, clearly annoyed.

"I didn't say anything. Right, Kupiro?"

Kupiro sighed. "Master, please don't drag me into your problems. The master's antics aside, it looks like we're all ready, kupo. Let's head over to the city gate." They all started to leave but Rojiel stopped. Sufhi and Kupiro noticed and waited for him to hurry up. However, Rojiel only stood there muttering to himself.

"Is all that true?" he said in a low voice. "'Distant worlds together. Miracles from realms beyond.', huh?"

Sufhi was looking at him with a blank face. Then she turned to Kupiro. "I think his brain died. Call a White Mage." They waited another moment. "Rooojiiiiel." Sufhi called. "Hey! We're gonna be late!"

Rojiel jumped. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's go." They walked to the gate and saw Ralak and Arendaerta waiting for them. Arendaerta greeted them with a bow but Ralak only glared coolly.

"Don't you think the leader should be here first?" Ralak asked, trying to antagonize Rojiel. Rojiel pulled a silver watch out of his pocket. It was a keepsake his father had given him when he first started adventuring. "Make us proud!" was carved on the inside of the cover. It never failed to bring a familiar warmth to Rojiel's heart. He glanced at the time.

"Gold start for you two," he said as he put the watch away. "You're early. I'm proud of you." He gave them a thumb's up. "Wait!" Rojiel cried. Ralak looked back at him. "We should think of a cool team name!" Rojiel left without saying anything and Arendaerta chased after him.

"Let's go too, Rojiel," Sufhi said and started to leave with Kupiro.

"Nah," Rojiel replied. "They'll wait. They can't go on without me since I'm the leader." He looked deep in thought. He pounded his fist into his palm. "How about the Shadow Lord's Assassination Special Handlers? We could be called SLASH for short. That's awesome!" His eyes were sparkling and he was off in his own world. Sufhi and Kupiro sighed and shrugged their shoulders.

"Master can be so childish sometimes, kupo," Kupiro said.

"Tell me about it," Sufhi replied. The city gate guards watched the whole scene with mild interest, glad to have a brief distraction from their boring jobs.

"SLASH, move out!" Rojiel said and marched through the gate with Sufhi and Kupiro in tow. The gate guards saluted Rojiel as he passed and he returned it.

"Don't tell me you actually slowed us down thinking of stupid team name," Ralak said when they met outside the city."

"You bet I did," Rojiel said. "The Shadow Lord's Assassination Special Handlers or SLASH for short!" He drew his gun in an action pose. Sufhi and Kupiro looked at each other and also posed after a moment's consideration. Arendaerta giggled quietly.

"That's kinda cool actually," she said.

"Right? Right?!" Rojiel said and they walked off together. Just like that, they had become friends. Ralak sighed and put his hand over his face.

"Looks like he roped in another innocent bystander, kupo," Kupiro said.

"Don't remind me. He got us too, didn't he?" Sufhi said. She thought back to the time she first met Rojiel.

He had been asked to find a mirror and it just so happened that the mirror was Sufhi's family heirloom. He had frantically looked all over the city and finally found her.

"Hey!" he called, slightly out of breath. Sufhi turned around, unsure if this weird man was talking to her. "You have the Glass of All-Seeing or whatever, right?"

Sufhi's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business." She turned and left. He had tried to get her to talk to him but he eventually gave up.

Feeling dejected, Rojiel had wandered aimlessly through the streets. He bumped into a woman looking for her lost daughter. He agreed to help and asked around. He found out that the girl had left the city and Sufhi had chased after her. He tracked them to an entrance of the Eldieme Necropolis.

Sufhi was between a skeleton and the girl. She was fighting in but had trouble since she had to protect the girl. A shot rang out and a hole appeared in the side of the skeleton's head. Sufhi looked around to see smoke drifting from the barrel of Rojiel's gun.

"This is a dangerous place for two beautiful women such as yourselves," he said. "Let's get you back to town."

Apparently, Sufhi's mirror had shown her where the girl was. She had followed the girl and found her being assaulted by the undead. Sufhi was grateful for Rojiel's help but still refused to talk about the mirror.

Rojiel found a similar mirror in the control of orcs. A dragon had been summoned and proceeded to attack Rojiel after killing the orcs.

Sufhi saw him fighting the dragon in her mirror and decided to return the favor. They defeated the dragon together.

"Whew! You saved me there," Rojiel said. "Heeey, we make a pretty good team. We should work together more often."

"I'll...think it over," Sufhi said. The Glass of All-Seeing was a family heirloom and she had no intention of giving it to Rojiel. He had understood and offered to help her out whenever she needed it.

"If you ever need anything, let me know," he said with a wink. "Take this signal pearl, it will allow you to contact me over any distance. Say the word and I'll come running."

She didn't want his help at first but she decided to call him on a particularly difficult job. Just as he said, he had come running. Like a gallant knight, he saved her from danger.

Before she knew it, they had become good friends. He could be a pain sometimes but she enjoyed being around him. Maybe her feelings for him went deeper than just being friends.

She noticed that she was being left behind. The rest of the group was walking away. She sighed and broke into a run to catch up

"Button up your jacket, Rojiel," she said and slapped the back of his head. "Don't come crying to me when you freeze to death."

"Jeez! Ok!" he cried and did as he was told.

Sufhi smiled brightly. "You're hopeless," she said. Rojiel looked confused as she turned around and walked ahead.

Chapter 3: Distant Memories - End


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to the Distant North

The entrance to Ranguemont Pass wasn't too far outside of town. A small cave led into the mountains. A guard greeted them in the passageways.

"The area beyond this gate is extremely dangerous," he said. "I can let you in but, for the safety of the Kingdom, I can't let you back out."

"Why is that?" Arendaerta asked.

"If there is a monster chasing us, he would rather let us die than endanger the Kingdom by letting us out," Ralak said.

"How horrible..."

"Acceptable losses," said Rojiel. "Think about it. As my as the Kingdom would suffer greatly if they knew they could never see my _beautiful_ face again, it's a small price to pay to make sure the monsters stay locked up. What if they got loose and found their way into the city? It wouldn't be too hard since you can see the city right when you walk outside."

"I'd rather not imagine it, kupo..." Kupiro said, distressed.

"That's what makes you so incredible," Rojiel said to the guard. He looked like he thought he had done nothing to earn Rojiel's praise. "I'm sure you've sent some people to their graves. You might have even bore the brunt of their families' sadness and anger. You stand out here alone, protecting the city even if most people don't recognize your efforts." He removed his hat from his head. "My hat is off to you, my friend."

Conflicting emotions flashed across the guard's face. A single tear trickled down his cheek before he regain his composure. "I'm just doing my job. No praise is necessary. I will let you through." There was a pedestal behind him. He pushed a switch and the large stone doors slid open. The group walked through.

"What's your name, solider?" Rojiel asked and turned around.

"Myforre"

"Alright. I'll put in a good word for you with the king when I get back."

"Thank you," Myforre said. "However, that won't be necessary." He pushed the switch and the doors closed again.

"Well then," Rojiel said. "We should get going." He bowed to the doors and put his hat back on. Ralak walked ahead but everyone else held back a bit. There was a somber atmosphere in the air.

"I feel kinda bad for that guy," Sufhi said.

"The unsung hero, huh?" Rojiel said. "Must be tough."

"But you said you were gonna change that, right?"

"Yeah. He may not be out in the field like us but he bears a heavy burden." He paused. "We've wasted enough time. I want to be there before nightfall." He walked deeper into the cavern and the others followed him silently.

"Doy you always take so much time to do everything?" Ralak sneered when everyone caught up to him.

"Oh, you're still here?" Rojiel replied calmly. "You don't have to always wait for us. Feel free to go off by yourself and get killed."

"Hey!" Arendaerta shouted. "Take that back!"

Rojiel looked at her with a blank face. "You guys got two choices: stick together or go off by yourself. If you choose the latter, you're on your own. If I walk past you and you're getting killed, I'm gonna keep walking."

"Rojiel! That's horrible!" Sufhi said.

"Ralak thinks it's a good idea. Don't you?" Ralak said nothing. "I'll take your silence as consent. Sufhi, Kupiro. We're leaving."

"Master, don't you think that was a little much, kupo?" Kupiro asked in a low tone as he hovered near Rojiel's head.

"Who cares? I can't stand that guy. Aren's alright but it's up to her to decided who she casts her dice with."

"Won't you get in trouble for upsetting the ambassador of Windurst or something?" Sufhi asked.

"Please. I seriously doubt I'll spark international turmoil by antagonizing the ambassador's boyfriend. _Especially_ if he's not following orders. I won't be held responsible for something that happens to him if he breaks away from the group."

"Rojiel! Wait!" Arendaerta came running up to them. "Ralak says he will apologize if you say you're sorry too."

"Screw you," Rojiel said without turning around. "I'm outta here. You come with us, that's an order. Or you're on your own." He walked away. Sufhi and Kupiro hesitated a moment. Rojiel could be cruel to people he doesn't like. They felt a little bad but didn't want to get left behind either so they jogged to catch up to him.

Aren watched them go. She was hoping this journey would at least a little fun but she couldn't help feeling like she only complicated matters by trying to get Rojiel and Ralak to make up.

"What am I doing wrong?" she said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Ralak asked from behind her.

"I kinda wanted this to be fun," she said, struggling to hold back tears. "I know we're gonna be risking our lives but I at least wanted the trip there to be fun. But everyone keeps fighting!" She couldn't hold back anymore and the tears started flowing freely.

Ralak hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Rojiel too." He wiped the tears off her face. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Let's catch up then."

Chapter 4: Journey to the Distant North - End


	5. Chapter 5 Distanced by the Storm

Rojiel emerged from the cave followed by Sufhi and Kupiro. Snow was falling gently and covered the ground. They were surrounded by high cliff walls so there was only one way to go. They walked through the ravine until it opened up into a vast snowy field.

"Are you here for the mission?" a voice said. They looked around but didn't see anyone. "Down here!" Rojiel felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"Ow! What the-" He looked down to see a Tarutaru. "You didn't have to hit me!" The Tarutaru only stood knee-high and punched Rojiel's shin.

"Are you or aren't you?"

Annoyance flashed across Rojiel's face. "Yes, we are. We had a cool team name but I'm not in the mood." He knelt down and stuck out his hand. "I'm Rojiel."

The Tarutaru shook his hand. "I'm Gaden. I thought there was supposed to be five of you."

"A couple of us fell behind," Ralak said. Arendaerta was with him.

"There you are," Sufhi said with a smile. "We were worried about you."

Ralak approached Rojiel. "Look, I'm sorry," he said and extended his hand. "I was totally in the wrong.

Rojiel shook his hand. "Alright, apology accepted. Looks like the Shadow Lord's Assassination Special Handlers are all here now."

"What the heck is that?" Gaden asked.

"It's our super cool team name. SLASH for short."

Gaden burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously awesome maybe."

"Gaden's laughter died down eventually. "That is pretty cool," he said and wiped tears from his eyes. "I've prepared shelter for us not too far from here. Let's get there quickly, you never know when a storm will start up here."

"Ok, lead the way," Rojiel said. "SLASH, move out!" Everyone laughed a little.

"Having fun?" Ralak asked Arendaerta.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"Follow me, everyone," Gaden said. "Let's hurry." As if summoned by his words, a strong wind began to blow from the west. "Come on!"

"Go go go!" Rojiel shouted. "I'll bring up the rear!" Everyone ran past him to catch up to Gaden. Kupiro was having trouble flying in the wind so Ralak grabbed him and carried him.

The wind blew harder and the snow made it difficult to see. Rojiel couldn't tell who was in front of them even though they were maybe five feet away. Whoever it was stumbled and fell. Rojiel stopped to help them up.

"I'm ok," Arendaerta said. Rojiel gave her his hand and pulled her up.

"Uh oh," Rojiel said when she was back on her feet. "I think we lost them." Everything around them looked exactly the same. He couldn't even tell which direction that had been going or which direction they had come from.

"Oh no!" Arendaerta cried. "Ralak! Gaden! Sufhi! Kupiro!" She started to walk away but Rojiel stopped her.

"Hang on. We gotta stick together. It's really hard to see so hold me hand." He held out his hand."

"Smooth," Arendaerta said as she took his hand.

"It's nothing like that," Rojiel said. "I just don't want us to get separated. It's bad enough we lost the group. I'd hate for you to be wandering out here alone."

"Ok then, Leader. Where do we go now?"

"We should find shelter. We could look for the others for hours and not find them in this storm. Let's head this way." He started walking in some random direction. He held Arendaerta's hand tightly so he wouldn't lose her.

They saw a large tower looming in the distance. "What's that?" Arendaerta asked.

"It looks like some kinda man-made structure. Let's check it out."

The large stone spire rose into the sky. As they got closer, they could see some sort of entrance. There were dead trees outside so Rojiel broke off some of the branches. Inside the tower was a large chamber and a tunnel stretching farther back.

"What do you think is back there?" Aren wondered.

"Not sure," Rojiel answered and dropped the wood. "This place will do. I'm not too concerned about whatever's back there." He started searching his pockets for something.

"I don't know how to start a fire," Arendaerta said. "I don't have any magic for it either." She sighed dejectedly.

"It's ok," Rojiel said and held up a card. "This is a special alchemical card. It's one of eight different types we corsairs use. It reacts when hit quickly by a great force." He pulled out his gun. He tossed the card over the pile of firewood and fired with precision aim. The card exploded. It literally exploded. Flames leapt from the card and ignited the firewood.

The card fluttered to the ground and Aren picked it up. It was blank. She was sure that she had seen a picture of flames on it. She examined it closely.

"You can keep that," Rojiel said and she jumped. "I can even enchant it again for you with your choice of the eight elements."

"I like this blank card," she replied. "I think I'll hang onto it. Thanks." She smiled and put it in her pocket.

Rojiel's heart warmed at her smile. He thought he might be started to have feelings for- _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _I can't let myself get distracted. I have to focus on the mission._ He psyched himself up a little. _She has a boyfriend anyway. Aaaah! _He drew his legs up to his chest and curled in a ball. _I did it again! Focus, man! Focus!_

"Are you ok?" Aren asked him and put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I was just meditating. Ah...haha..." He barked unconvincing laughter.

"Come sit with me by the fire. You'll catch cold," she said and patted the ground next to her. Rojiel got up and moved closer. "Those cards of yours are incredible."

"Ah, it was just something I picked up while I was in the Near East." He acted like it was no big deal but he was really happy that she liked it. "We should probably get to sleep soon. I want to head out as early as we can." He leaned back against the wall and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Ok," she said and leaned over onto his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind. You're a lot softer than the stone wall."

Rojiel laughed. "No, I don't mind." He hoped she didn't feel his heart beating so fast. "Good night."

"Good night."

***

"I can't believe he got suckered in so easily," Basil said quietly from his hiding spot in the tunnel.

"You were the same way," Marona said. "With the same girl even."

"How embarrassing," Basil said with disgust.

"It's a natural human emotion."

"Screw emotion! I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Let's get out of here."

A portal opened further down the tunnel and Basil hurried through it.

"I wonder, will Rojiel turn out the same way?" Marona said with sadness in her voice. She followed Basil and the portal closed.

Chapter 5: Distanced by the Storm - End


	6. Chapter 6 Distant Friends

Sufhi turned around to say something to Rojiel and noticed he was gone. "Guys!" she shouted. Ralak and Gaden stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ralak called.

"Rojiel and Aren are gone! I don't know what to do!" She started to panic.

"What?! We have to find them!"

"Wait! Calm down, kupo," Kupiro said. "We need to find focus on finding shelter."

"He's right," Gaden said. "We could search for hours and never find them in this storm."

"That's something Master would say, kupo. I think they'll be fine as long as they're together. Master will find shelter for them, kupo."

"There's nothing we can do but have faith in Rojiel," Sufhi said and her ears drooped.

"Dammit! We should go find them now!" Ralak shouted.

"Haven't you been listening to anything we've been saying?!" Sufhi yelled. "Looking for them now would be stupid! We have to wait for the storm to blow over!"

"Who died and made you leader?!"

"Rojiel did!" The tears she had been holding back started to flow freely. "We don't know if he's ok. We have to hope he is but we have to be prepared for the worst." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "So I'm gonna take control. He wouldn't want us to waste to much time looking for him. We have a mission to complete and I'm gonna see it through." She turned to Gaden. "Please continue."

"Right," he said. "Follow me." He pressed on and the others dragged themselves after him wordlessly. They reached a wall and Gaden stopped. Everyone wondered what he was doing when he began to dig. He crawled into the hole he made and disappeared from sight. Sufhi knelt down and looked in. A small tunnel continued farther in. She shrugged her shoulders and squeezed in.

"This is where I've been staying," Gaden said when the others were inside. I keep the entrance buried to avoid all sorts of tools and supplies. There was a small stockpile of food and blankets. There were also rope and grappling hooks and a sack of linkpearls. Gaden passed the linkpearls around.

Linkpearls are a miraculous creation that allows people to communicate over long distances. How they work is beyond most people but they are widely used by groups of adventurers. Each set of linkpearls has its own magical frequency so numerous sets exist for different purposes.

"Use these to stay in touch. We also have a contact in San d'Oria who we report to," Gaden explained. He gave two extra pearls to Sufhi. "Hang onto these in case we find them." He spoke into the pearl "Are you there, Enialis?"

"I'm here, what's your situation?" a voice asked.

"I met up with the group but a large storm blew in and we lost two of our members."

"...Are they dead?"

"We don't know. We lost track of them. The leader deemed it necessary to abandon them for now and take shelter until the storm subsides."

"That's Rojiel for you," Enialis said. "Able to make wise choices even when it's difficult." No one said anything. "...Is something wrong?"

"Actually," Sufhi said hesitantly. "Rojiel is one of the missing people. I wish we had been able to speak again under more favorable circumstances, Enialis."

"I'm sorry, Sufhi. This must be a hard time for you. Who's the other missing person? I know that's putting it bluntly but I need to know for my report to the king."

"It's Arendaerta, kupo," Kupiro said. "The Windurstian ambassador."

"I see. Hopefully they're together. Rojiel will take care of her. Stay safe, guys. Enialis out." There was an awkward silence after that. Gaden could offer no words of comfort to the others who had lost someone important.

"Let's get some sleep," Sufhi said. "I don't know about you guys but I'm more tired than anything."

"You all get some rest," Gaden said. "I'll keep watch."

"Wake me up if you get tired," Ralak said. He wrapped himself in a blanket and sat against the wall. Sufhi and Kupiro did the same.

"Alright, guys. Sleep well."

Chapter 6: Distant Friends - End


	7. Chapter 7 Closing the Distance

Arendaerta woke to the smell of food. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Rojiel was cooking something over a fire.

He noticed she was awake. "Morning, sunshine," Rojiel said. "Just in time. Breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells delicious," Arendaerta said. "I didn't know you could cook. Is there anything you can't do?"

Rojiel thought for a moment. "I can't keep my eyes off beautiful women," he said with a wink. Arendaerta flushed a little and Rojiel laughed. "Kidding. There's a lot of stuff I can't do but I like to keep it on the down low. Ask Sufhi when we catch up to them. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you all about my shortcomings."

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked quietly.

"Yup. No doubt. I got it covered."

"_You_ got it covered?" a girl's voice asked. A little girl had appeared seemingly out of thin air accompanied by a young man. "I guess you don't need my help after all?" She smiled playfully.

"That reminds me, Marona," Rojiel said. "How old did you say you were? "How rude! Don't you know you should never ask a woman her age?" Rojiel and Basil laughed.

"Uh, Rojiel," Arendaerta started. "...Who are these people?" "It's kinda complicated," the other three people said in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm too lazy to explain it," Rojiel said and waved his hand. "And breakfast is ready." He poured stew into a blow and handed it to Arendaerta. "You guys want any?" he asked Basil and Marona.

"These aren't our real bodies," Marona explained. "We don't feel hunger." Rojiel looked confused. "I don't get it, but more for us." He began eating. Arendaerta had no idea what was going on but she was really hungry so she ate too. When they were done, Rojiel used the snow outside to wash the dishes. The storm had died down some time in the night but the ground was still covered in snow. Then, he packed up everything in this backpack. "Ready to go?" he asked Arendaerta.

"I still want to know who these people are," she replied irritably.

"They're gonna guide us to the others." He hefted the bag onto his back and offered Arendaerta his hand. "Let's go." He helped her to her feet.

She didn't like being kept in the dark. These two strangers had appeared out of nowhere and were dressed in clothes she had never seen. Rojiel seemed to trust them so she decided to go along with them for now. Marona and Basil had left the tower with Rojiel while she was mulling this over. She hurried to catch up with them.

***

The atmosphere in the cave was depressing. Any fun this trip may have had was taken out long ago. The group packed up the remains of their cold breakfast silently.

"Enialis, are you there?" Gaden spoke into the linkpearl.

"Right here, G-man," Enialis replied. "What's the situation?" He sounded eager, probably hoping for news of Rojiel. Enialis had looked up to Rojiel ever since he was a trainee. Rojiel had still been an official knight back then and had mentored Enialis. They formed a strong friendship over the years.

"We're about to proceed to Castle Zvahl. Rojiel and Aren haven't shown up yet but we'll keep an eye out on the way."

"I see..." Enialis said with a deep sigh. "Not to put pressure on you but all the knights are counting on you to find him. Holler back with any news. Enialis out."

"Don't they care about Aren?" Ralak asked. The others had been listening to the conversation on their linkpearls.

"Think about it this way," Sufhi said. "Pretend you're back in San d'Oria and you never met us. Then you hear Aren and some guy named Rojiel was missing. I'm sure you'd freak out about Aren and forget about Rojiel." Ralak didn't say anything.

"I hope they're both ok, kupo..." Kupiro said in a small voice. Sufhi held him in her arms.

"Rojiel's never let us down before," she said. "He'll be back. I'm sure of it. But we have a mission to complete. We're moving out. Our priority is the Shadow Lord."

"What about Aren?!" Ralak shouted. Everyone ignored him.

"Roger!" Gaden said. "Just give the order and we'll follow you."

Sufhi closed her eyes. She prayed for Rojiel's safety and asked to borrow his courage. Her eyes flew open.

"SLASH, move out!"

Chapter 7: Closing the Distance - End


	8. Chapter 8 Arriving at the Distant Goal

[I'm freezing my tail off out here,] the demon said to his partner. They spoke in the ancient tongue of their race. [It's been how many years since the last group of adventurers came through here?]

[I don't know man,] his partner replied. [That was before I started working here.]

The other demon chuckled. [Oh man, it was hilarious. The leader of the group was completely incompetent. He announced his attack on the castle screaming-]

"Charge!" a voice shouted.

[Yeah, exactly like that. And he totally could have had the element of surprise.] He stopped when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. [Ah, hell. Here comes another group of idiots. Sound the alarm." An arrow flew towards him but he caught it. [Heh, see that Draxil?] He turned to his partner in time to see him crumple to the ground with an arrow protruding from his forehead.

"Yaaah!" Sufhi thrust her sword into the demon's stomach then gripped it with both hands and ripped through the demon's side. It fell over with blood spewing from its wound. "Let's go!" Sufhi shouted. "We make for the castle!" The group ran into the entrance of the fortress.

"Alright," Gaden said. "Our mission is the Shadow Lord. Try to avoid unnecessary conflict. We don't want to alert them of our presence." He turned back to Sufhi and Ralak. "That means you two need to stay quiet." They stared at each other and put a finger to their lips in a shushing motion that seemed to say _Yeah, moron._ to the other person. "I managed to do some recon but it only gets more dangerous as we get farther in. Let's go."

The castle bailey was wide and snow covered the ground here too. Demons of different shapes and sizes roamed the length of the hall. Ornamental columns lined the sides. Gaden moved and hid behind the first one. When the coast was clear, he moved to the second and motioned for the others to follow. Sufhi sighed. This was going to be slow going.

Kupiro rested on her head. "What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered sharply.

"I thought this would be easier, kupo. This way we could go at the same time."

"Get off me!" She grabbed him and after a moment's hesitation, settled for holding him in her arms. It _would _be easier this way.

"Master would let me ride on his head, kupo..."

"Can it!" she said and knuckled his head. _Rojiel, where are you?_

***

"I'm coming, Sufhi. Hang on!" Rojiel said. The group of four ran through the snow.

"Here we are," Marona said. "That cave there is the entrance." She pointed to it. "It's time for Basil and I to wake up though so this is goodbye for now."

"Ok, thanks!" Rojiel said. But they were gone when he turned to look at them. "Oh well." He shrugged. "Looks like we're on our own again."

"Rojiel..." Arendaerta started. "Who were those people?"

"I'll tell you about it when this is all over. It's a long story." He looked at the entrance. "Is that really the best way to get in?" He ran over and looked inside.

Arendaerta watched attentively. He was thinking about something then looked at the bailey's tall wall. He felt along with his hands then motioned Arendaerta over.

"Let's climb up here," Rojiel said.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "There's a perfectly good door over there."

"I don't like that door though."

Arendaerta stared at him. "...What?"

"I don't like that door. I'm not feeling it, y'know?"

"So you're gonna make me climb this wall because you don't 'feel' the door?"

"Yeah! Come on!" He grabbed the wall and climbed up carefully, testing each foothold before putting his weight on it. Arendaerta followed him reluctantly.

When they got to the top, they could see the hall below them. It was snowing lightly but they could easily make out the demons inside. Rojiel crouched down and moved to the end of the walkway. Arendaerta followed him. She looked and saw Sufhi and the others making their way through the hall.

"Ral-!" she started to say but Rojiel covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her back.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "You're gonna get them caught! This _is_ a stealth operation, remember?" She nodded. "Now if you promise to be quiet, I'll let you go. Ok?" She nodded again and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"We should help them," she said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" he asked. "If we jump in now, we'll only make a mess. My two best friends are down there and I'm worried too but part of being a leader is making the most sound decisions even if they're difficult. Let's look for a good place to drop in."

***

Sufhi's ears twitched. "Did you hear that sound, Kupiro?" she asked quietly and moved behind another pillar. It was taking forever to get through the hall but at least they hadn't been found by the demons yet.

"I didn't hear anything, kupo," he replied. "But my ears aren't as good as a Mithra's."

She looked in the direction the noise had come from. It sounded like a voice from the top of the bailey wall. A girl's voice.

Nothing was there now though and neither the rest of the party nor the demons paid it any heed.

_Wishful thinking I guess,_ Sufhi though. _I just want to see Rojiel again._ They had reached the end of the hall. It opened up into a larger room also _sans _roof. In the center, stairs led up to a passageway leading further into the castle. There were demons here too and it didn't look like they could hide. _Rojiel, what would you do in this kind of situation?_

***

"Oh man, I know exactly what I'm gonna do," Rojiel said to Arendaerta. They had been following Sufhi's group's progress and reached the large room. "Wait for it...Wait for iiit..." A large humanoid demon was patrolling the room. He was about 8 feet tall and his pitch black body was covered in purple tattoos. He carried a large black sword in one hand with ease.

"Wouldn't your gun make too much noise?" Arendaerta asked as they watched the demon draw closer.

"Oh, you're catching on," Rojiel said. He pulled a knife from a small sheathe on his belt and twirled it between his fingers. The demon stopped right below them and looked around for intruders. Rojiel gripped his knife tightly and jumped off the walkway.

***

"Is that...?" Gaden began. Everyone looked in the direction he was face. Arendaerta was on top of the outer wall of the bailey but the sight of Rojiel was what caught Gaden's attention.

The whole scene played out in slow motion. Rojiel gracefully floated down from above and landed on the demon's shoulders. Before the demon could react, Rojiel slit its throat. It fell to its knees and Rojiel jumped to the ground before it toppled over.

"Aren! Jump!" Rojiel called and held out his arms. After hesitating a moment she jumped right into his arms. "Come on!" he shouted to the others and ran up the stairs with Arendaerta.

Sufhi's group was stunned. The sound of other demons approaching forced them into action. "Let's move!" Sufhi said and ran after Rojiel.

Chapter 8: Arriving at the Distant Goal - End


	9. Chapter 9 Losing Distance

They all made it inside and found a hiding spot. Sufhi opened her mouth but Rojiel put a finger on her lips and looked around.

"I think we're safe" he said and stepped out into the hall.

"You're ok!" Sufhi squealed and threw herself at him. He caught her and spun her around in the air before pulling her close and hugging her.

"Yup," Rojiel said. "Can't get rid of me that easily. "Guess you'll have to put up with me for awhile longer."

"I...I was so worried," she said between sobs.

"I knew you'd be back, kupo!" Kupiro said. "We were all saying 'as long as they stick together, Rojiel will take care of them', kupo."

Sufhi was still crying a little and Rojiel was trying to calm her down. "Sssh. It's ok," he said. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"What happened? Where did you guys go anyways?" Ralak asked with notable concern. He held Arendaerta in his arms.

Sufhi saw Rojiel get that look in his eyes again and tried to stop him from doing anything stupid but she was too late.

"There we were, walking through the storm," he began. "When all of a sudden, something grabbed Aren's leg!"

"What?!" Ralak asked.

"No interruptions, please," Rojiel said and wagged his finger. "I helped her up and saw-" He was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing.

"Did you guys forget that we're in the middle of enemy territory?!" Gaden roared.

"Son of a-" Rojiel cried. A large demon rounded a corner and spotted them. "Move!" Rojiel yelled and threw a white card at it. He shot the card and a bright white light shone. The demon was rendered unconscious. "Gaden! Which way?!"

"I didn't get this far in! We just gotta run!" They started to go.

"Wait!" Ralak called. "We should find the bell that's ringing."

"Good thinking, kupo. Then we can get it to stop."

"It's coming from this way," he said. "I'm positive."

"You sure?" Arendaerta asked. He nodded.

"May we meet again in the afterlife," Rojiel said an put a bullet in the demon's head. "Let's go then." They followed Ralak quickly. They were all on guard but they didn't run into any of the demons on the way.

"There it is!" Rojiel said when it cam into view. He walked over and stopped the mechanism that was making it ring. "Thanks Ralak," he said. "Man, we owe you-" He turned around and saw Ralak pointing his ax at his throat. "...one? If this is about the whole leader thing, it wasn't my call. It just sorta-"

"Shut up," Ralak said. His voice was as cool as his gaze. "The rest of you go stand by him." No one moved. "Now!"

"Hey, why don't we-" Rojiel said and started to walk towards him. Ralak delivered a swift kick to Rojiel's stomach. He fell down with a cry of pain. Something small hit the ground with a tinkling sound "Is that-?"

"Rojiel!" Sufhi cried. She and Kupiro went to his side.

"Should we fight, Master?" Kupiro asked. "The five of us could take him, kupo."

As if summoned by his words, a group of demons surrounded them.

"Now, you two," Ralak said to Arendaerta and Gaden. "Go over by them."

"Dammit!" Gaden spat. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I side with the strongest. Don't worry though, we'll let you live to see your nations destroyed."

"Please, Ralak," Arendaerta pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Go stand by the others," he said. "I don't want to have to hurt you.

Arendaerta and Gaden ran over to Rojiel. "What are you going to do with us?" Rojiel asked in a pained voice.

"And ruin the surprise?" Ralak said with a laugh. "You'll see soon enough." He pressed a switch on the wall and the floor beneath them disappeared.

Chapter 9: Losing Distance - End


	10. Chapter 10 No Distance Too Far

"Rojiel, are you ok?" Sufhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to getting kicked around by you." She punched him in the gut. "Was that...really necessary? How are the others?"

"I'm ok since I can fly, kupo. I didn't want to stay up there alone though so I followed you. I'm glad you're ok."

"Something soft broke my fall," Gaden said.

"Get off my chest, perv" Arendaerta said and hit him.

"Wow," Rojiel said. "I seem to attract all the violent women." Sufhi hit him again. "Will you stop that?" He looked around. It didn't do much good. Wherever they were, it was very dark. "How do you suppose we get out?"

"I want to be alone for awhile," Arendaerta said and walked away from the group, feeling along a wall to guide her.

"Poor girl," Sufhi said and her cat-like ears drooped. "We should let her be for now."

"I would say we should report in but Ralak still has his linkpearl. I wouldn't want him listening in," Gaden said.

"Is that what this is?" Rojiel said and held out a pearl.

"Master, where did you get that?" Kupiro asked.

"Ralak dropped it when he kicked me. I thought it was valuable so naturally, I swiped it." He spoke into the pearl. "Helloooo. Captain Rojiel of SLASH, reporting in."

"Rojiel! You're ok!" Enialis said with a laugh. "I knew it! I knew you'd make it! He's ok!" There was some cheering in the background.

"Naturally. It's gonna take more than a blizzard to get rid of me. How's it going, kid?"

"Good good! Everyone was worried about you. The loss of the great knight Rojiel would have been a devastating blow to the Kingdom."

"Stop, you're making me blush. Hope you're sitting down, kid. Here comes the bad news." There was a pause and Enialis didn't say anything. "Well, I met up with the group and infiltrated the castle. We set off an alarm but I disabled it. Then Ralak betrayed us and we fell into some sort of pit. We're somewhere-"

"I can't believe it! How could he turn his back on the Kingdom?!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down! How can I?!" The other knights sounded angry too.

"Knights!" Rojiel said loudly. The talking stopped. "This changes nothing. My group will continue on and assassinate the Beastmen leader. We will then meet with the main force and eradicate the demons. Enialis, tell Halver I want you to meet with the king directly. Relay our report and have him ready the army. Get Bastok and Windurst ready too. I'll contact you again when the Shadow Lord is no more."

"Understood," Enialis said. "May the Goddess Altana light your path."

"And yours. Over and out." He let out a sigh. "Alright, guys. We're wasting time."

Sufhi's ears perked up. "Do you know how we're gonna get out?"

"I've gotten out of worse situations. I saved some firewood from the other day. Kupiro, gimme a light. We'll make a torch." Kupiro produced a small magical flame and lit the end of Rojiel's stick. It didn't do much. "Ugh, this is lame."

"At least we'll see where we're going so we won't run into things," Gaden said. They began to move forward slowly.

***

Arendaerta had been walking for some time. She had no idea where she was going but kept walking. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to go home. She wanted to die. She wanted everything to stop. She hugged her knees and cried. She was lost and didn't know what to do.

"What's that sound?" Sufhi asked. "Is someone crying?" She saw Arendaerta dimly illuminated by the torch's light.

"Hold this," Rojiel said and gave her the torch. He knelt down by Arendaerta. "Hey...are you ok?"

"Why do people ask that?" Arendaerta said.

"Er..." Rojiel thought about it. Sometimes it's obvious people _aren't_ ok but he didn't know what else to say. "What do you want me to say?" It was tough to watch her cry. "Uh...is there anything I can do to help?"

Arendaerta suddenly hugged him fiercely and almost knocked him over. He put his arms around her and hugged her. Sufhi was staring at them and he gave her a look that said _What was I supposed to do?_

"We gotta get out of here," Rojiel said and helped her to her feet. She held his hand in an iron grip. "Alright, uh, hold onto my hand I guess." He took the torch back from Sufhi. "Let's go. There has to be a way out somewhere."

They walked some more. The flame had burned down almost all of the stick. Rojiel dropped it and stamped it out.

"Hey," Gaden said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. "I see some light up ahead. That's gotta be the way out!" They started to walk a bit faster. The speck of light grew larger and everyone started running.

They emerged from a cave into the snowfield once again. "Alright!" "We made it!" "Kupoooo!"

Rojiel looked around. "It looks like we're behind the castle now. How are we going to get back in?"

"Look over there," Gaden said.

"What's that?" Rojiel looked where he was pointing. There was a stone platform with a magic circle transcribed on it. Two demons materialized on top of the platform.

[And then he kicked the guy in the stomach,] one was saying. [You should have seen the look on their faces.]

[I wish I was there. That's why I hate being on basement duty. Absolutely no action.]

[I here you. I mean, it's not everyday that-] It stopped when he noticed Rojiel's group standing there. [Well it's our lucky day. We get to beat on that guy again.] The two demons drew their weapons.

"Come on, guys!" Rojiel said and readied his sword. "We have to get past them!" Gaden was dual-wielding katana and Sufhi had her sword and shield.

The first demon charged forward with his sword raised over his head. He swung it down but Sufhi blocked it with her shield. Gaden used the opportunity to attack. He was short but quick. He darted in and slashed with his katana then leapt back to doge an attack.

Rojiel attacked the other demon but it blocked with its sword. They traded blows and parried each hit. Their swords danced through the air, producing sparks each time they met. The demon swung hard and sent Rojiel's sword flying out of his hands. It moved to pierce Rojiel through the chest.

"Not so fast, kupo!" Kupiro said and cast a spell. The demon's movements were slowed drastically and Rojiel was able to avoid the attack with ease. He drew his gun and shot the demon in the head then looked over at the other group and saw Gaden sail through the air and land in the snow.

"Aren!" Rojiel shouted. "Back up him!" He ran up to her. "Get your head in the game! We need you!" She was staring blankly at nothing so he shook her shoulders. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She looked at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really tired."

"I know," Rojiel said softly. "But we can't rest until we're on our way home. In the meantime, we need your help."

She nodded and ran up to Gaden and healed him with magic. Sufhi and Kupiro had defeated the other demon while Rojiel was talking to Arendaerta.

"How's everyone holding up?" Rojiel asked.

"I'm tired." "Not bad, kupo." "I can still fight." "I'm hanging in there."

"We should keep moving," Rojiel said. "Who knows when we'll be found again." He walked over to the magic circle. "How do you think this works?" He stepped onto it and suddenly he was standing in a hall. "Now that is cool." The walls and floor were black marble. At the end of the hall was a large door surrounded by torches. The Beastmen Confederacy insignia was painted on the door.

"That door just screams 'Shadow Lord's chambers', don't you think?" Sufhi said as the rest of the group followed Rojiel.

"It must be the throne room," Gaden said. "It took us longer to get here than I thought it would be we made it."

The sound of someone clapping echoed through the hall. Rojiel drew his gun and fired at the source before anyone could blink. A figure in black armor had been leaning against the wall and the bullet bounced off the shining black plate. Now he was walking towards them.

"Behavior fitting one of the Empire's most wanted criminals. You get mad at me for playing both sides when you yourself are employed by her Majesty while attacking Her ships behind Her back."

"The citizens of Aht Urghan consider me a hero," Rojiel said. "I did what I had to to save them. What's your excuse?"

"I hear they call you the Red Rose over there. You're well-loved everywhere, aren't you? After this mission, you may be known as the single greatest man in history."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Red Rose Rojiel, hero of the Empire of Aht Urghan, Captain Rojiel of the San d'Orian Royal Knights, Sergeant Rojiel of Salaheem's Sentinels, everywhere I go you're all I hear about!"

"I'm nothing special. Just a guy who loves adventure."

"Shut up! Everyone thinks you're the best. So I vowed to destroy you so that I would be the best and leave my mark on the world."

"You're crazy! Why don't you start making sense?!" Sufhi shouted.

"Let me make it simple for you. Rojiel and I, one on one, battle to the death."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Gaden said. "We have to take care of him quickly and move on to the Shadow Lord."

"I agree, kupo," Kupiro said.

"You don't have much of a choice," Ralak said. He pulled a lever and Sufhi, Gaden, and Rojiel instinctively jumped back.

"Did that...do anything?" Rojiel asked and stepped forward. Iron bars fell down with a clang and separated Gaden, Sufhi, and Kupiro from Rojiel and Arendaerta. "Guys!" Rojiel banged his fist on the bars with no effect. "Ralak!" Rojiel roared. "Let them go! We have a mission to complete!"

Ralak laughed. "You mean that stupid Galka? I killed him awhile ago. _I'm_ the Shadow Lord now." He held out his hand. "Come, Aren. Join me and be my queen." Arendaerta started to walk towards him.

"No!" Rojiel screamed. "Aren! Don't go! I-I need you! Help me! Help me defeat him!"

"I'm sorry, Rojiel," Arendaerta said. "I like you but I'll always love Ralak. No matter what."

The door to the throne room opened. "Don't even try to run away," Ralak said. "I'll kill your friends. Then I'll march my army to San d'Oria first. Not even the great Rojiel would be able to save everyone then. Only you can end this." He turned and went into the throne room with Arendaerta.

"Rojiel, don't go," Sufhi said, on the verge of tears.

He held her hand through the bars. "I have to. I'll be back though, I promise." She looked doubtful. "It'll be ok. And you have Gaden and Kupiro here."

"That's right," Gaden said. "You go on and take care of things. We'll be here when you get back."

"Hurry back, kupo," Kupiro said.

Rojiel nodded. "You know it." He turned and ran through the door into the throne room. The door closed behind him.

Chapter 10: No Distance Too Far - End


	11. Chapter 11 Distant Worlds Together

"What a dreadful place," Marona said as she climbed the stairs to the hall.

"I like it," Basil said. Up ahead, they had to cross a walkway outside before actually entering the hall. "The snow is beautiful, don't you think?"

"It's cold," she said glumly.

"Yeah, last time we didn't feel the cold, huh? But now we're here. For real."

"You know we can die."

"Yeah, but I always thought it would be cool to die in a glorious battle." He swung the greatsword he was carrying a couple times.

"Do you know how to use that?" Marona asked, looking skeptical.

"Of course not. Hardly anyone uses swords anymore in my world. I got this at an anime convention. It's supposed to look like a sword from Devil May Cry." The sword was painted red and black. A silver skull adorned the hilt.

"Lovely," said Marona.

"I thought so." He swung it again. "It's kinda heavy. Good thing I've been working out." He slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go." They ran across the walkway back into the keep. They could sense Rojiel and headed straight to him.

"Look! Who's that?" someone said from behind them.

Basil turned around and saw three people locked behind bars. "I know you..." he said. "You're Sufhi, right?"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

Basil scratched his head. "Eh, sorta. It's kinda complicated. I'll get you out."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Marona.

"Well..." he thought about it. "You could help me out you know."

"I'm just a little girl," she said sarcastically. "You can't expect me to help a big, strong man like you."

"You are not." Marona just stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine then." He looked at the sword in his hands. "Kupiro, you can use magic right?"

"Yes. I can use black magic, kupo."

"I have an idea."

***

"Hope you said your goodbyes," Ralak said as the door closed. He was sitting on a throne with Arendaerta at his side. The room was a large circular area with stairs leading up to the throne in the back. It was almost as if this room was constructed with the purpose to be an arena. "'cause you'll never see your friends again."

"I don't know about that," Rojiel said and looked around, trying to act like the coming battle was nothing special. "I like what you've done with the place. All black. Solid. It's missing something though, don't you th-"

"Enough!" Ralak roared and rose to his feet. "I tire of your idiotic ramblings." He picked up a polearm with blades on both ends. "Now...let the rondo of blood begin!" He charged at Rojiel.

"Alright," Rojiel said and drew his sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out. "Guess I'll have to get serious!" He opened his eyes and Ralak was already halfway across the room. Rojiel walked forward then put his hands on the ground and cartwheeled. He went into a back hand spring and jumped up over Ralak's head. "Olé," he said when he landed and clapped twice.

Ralak ran towards him again and swung his polearm. Rojiel blocked it with his sword but the force behind the blow knocked him down. He quickly rolled to the side and narrowly missed his face being impaled.

_Ok,_ Rojiel thought as he leapt to his feet and returned the attack. _He's got me beat in strength._ Ralak blocked the attack and swung again. Rojiel ducked under the arc carved by the blade. _I seem to have the advantage in speed and mobility though. I'll have to use all my tricks._ He dodged another swipe of Ralak's blade. _I have an idea._

***

Arendaerta watched the fight with mixed feelings. No matter who won, she'd lose something. She supposed she'd rather have Rojiel lose, but she didn't want him to _die._

_What should I do?_ she thought. _Should I try to stop them? Will they listen to me?_

"Ralak, please!"

***

"Can you freeze the bars with magic?" Basil asked.

"I'll try, kupo," Kupiro said. He focused magical energy into his hands and touched the bars. They instantly turned to ice.

"Alright," Basil said. "Stand back." He raised his sword and struck the bars with all his might. They shattered on impact and made an opening for the others to escape.

They ran across the hall to the door. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's no good!" Sufhi cried. She punched it in frustration.

"Marona, isn't there anything we can do?" Basil asked.

"If our doppelganger calls out, we can't help but answer."

"So, what does that mean?"

"If he wants us by his side, then something will work itself out. But the question is: does he want our help in this matter?"

"I don't know..."

"You should the answer to the question. After all, he is us and we are him."

***

"Ralak, please!" Arendaerta cried out. Rojiel stopped and looked in her direction. Ralak used the opportunity to hit him with a shoulder tackle. The force behind the attack lifted Rojiel off his feet and tossed him into the air.

Rojiel threw a card at Ralak as he flew through the air. He hit the ground and did a backwards somersault to to recover. He drew his gun with lightning speed and shot the card.

Darkness flooded from within the card and embraced Ralak. The room appeared pitch black to him. He looked in every direction but darkness was all he saw.

To Rojiel and Arendaerta, the room looked normal but Ralak's body was covered in the same deep darkness that made up his entire world at the moment. Rojiel ran towards him and leapt into the air with his sword raised overhead.

"Ralak! Behind you!" Arendaerta screamed. Ralak thrust his lance into the air. Rojiel was able to avoid it but lost his balance and crashed onto the floor. The darkness dissipated.

"Damn girl," Rojiel growled and stood up. "Go to sleep!" He threw a white card in her direction. Bright light exploded and knocked her out. Rojiel felt bad about it but he couldn't have her interfere.

Ralak brought his polearm down on Rojiel. He barely had time to raise his sword up to block it. He held the sword horizontally and placed his other hand close to the tip to brace it. Ralak pummeled him with repeated attacks and forced him to his knees.

"Come on," Rojiel said. "Can't we talk this out?"

Ralak replied by separating his lance into two swords and used one to knock Rojiel's sword out of his hand and pointed the other at his throat. "Victory is absolute."

"Ok, you win," Rojiel said and held out his hand. "Put 'er there, partner. I'll buy you a drink when we get back."

"You won't be going back," Ralak said. "I plan to make the world bow to me and become the strongest man in history. Since I'm sure you won't join me, I"ll just have to kill you so you don't get in my way."

"Joke's on you, asshole," Rojiel said and grinned. "I contacted the army awhile back and told them to move out. In fact, they're already here." He pointed behind Ralak. Ralak whirled around to see...nothing.

Rojiel was on his feet in a flash and dove for his sword. He grabbed it, rolled, and was back on his feet. "Oh, wow!" he yelled and laughed. "Seriously?! Sweet Altana, it actually worked!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh man, you'll never beat me. Get ready for the deus ex machina!" With a sleight of hand, he procured a pair of dice from his sleeve. "Luck be a lady tonight! Grant me the sight so that my bullet may fly true!"

He cast the dice onto the ground. They tumbled around and landed on five and six. Jackpot. They burst open and energy flowed into Rojiel.

Ralak began to charge and Rojiel fired a single shot. The bullet flew straight at Ralak. But, then it curved and found a chink in his armor. It went through his ribcage and punctured his lung. He fell down hard on the ground. Rojiel walked over to him.

"Lucky shot," Ralak croaked and pulled off his helmet. He coughed and a fine mist of blood flew from his lips.

"Yeah," Rojiel said with sadness in his voice and knelt beside him. "Once in a lifetime."

Ralak chuckled. "Now I see why you're the best."

"Ralak...save your strength."

"You have a firm grasp on your belief and never stray from your path. You came here on a mission and went all-out to accomplish it."

"Come on, man. We gotta get you patched up."

"No, this is how...it's supposed to be." He coughed again. "I couldn't beat the best...but I can say I...died trying."

"Yeah, you almost had me."

"Perhaps...we'll fight again...in the afterlife..." Ralak drew one last breath and exhaled.

Rojiel waited a couple minutes before closing Ralak's eyelids. "Can we talk it out instead?" he asked the lifeless corpse in a small voice and stood up. He dropped one of his blank cards near the body and walked over to Arendaerta. "Upsy-daisy, sleeping beauty," he said and picked her up. "Time to make our grand exit."

***

"It's all quiet now," Sufhi said. She had been trying to listen what was going on in the room but now there was no noise.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Sufhi jumped back. Rojiel walked out cradling Arendaerta in his arms. "Yo."

"You did it!" Sufhi shouted. They all ran over to him, giving him hugs or congratulatory back slaps.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he said with a laugh. "I told you I'd be back."

"What happened to her?" Marona asked.

"Well hello to you too," Rojiel said. "I had to knock her out. Hold onto her for a minute, will ya Bassy?" He dropped her into his arms.

"Oof! Where are you going?" Basil asked.

"We have to finish our mission." He looked at his companions. It was finally all over. And another adventure was about to start. "Let's meet with the main force. No rest for the wicked, they say."

"Let me come with you!" Basil said.

"Our worlds are apart for a reason. I have my job and you have yours. Who's gonna hold down the for if you're over here?"

"There's nothing for me in my world..."

Rojiel reached in his pocket and pulled out a blank card. "You have to go out and find something. This card is nothing special right now but has the potential to become great if you invest in it. Take this and remember that the world is what you make it."

"You're right..." Basil said, disappointed. "Take my sword at least. So that we'll always be fighting together."

"Heh, you make a good other," Rojiel said and took the blade. "Oh, and Sufhi?" She looked at him. "Before I forget." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at first, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Finally, kupo," Kupiro said with a smile.

"Woo! Ladies' man!" Gaden shouted and everyone laughed.

"What took you so long?" Sufhi said softly.

"It took traveling to the freezing north, getting lost in a storm, getting beat up, falling into a pit, and battling a former ally to the death to make me realize you were the one who was always by my side. And I hope you always will be."

Sufhi smiled. "I suppose I could stick around awhile longer."

"See you later, Roji!" Marona called. She waved and walked through a portal with Basil. Basil had put Arendaerta down in a corner.

"What about her?" Gaden asked.

"She has to make her own choice. What she does with her future is her business," Rojiel said. He slung Basil's sword over his shoulder and took Sufhi's hand. "We got a job to do. SLASH, move out!"

Chapter 11: Distant Worlds Together - End

momento mori


End file.
